Fate of Decimo
by Lov3Less
Summary: Tsuna was bored and he went for a walk.During his walk, he felt something and didn't why he felt that way. He finally understand why he felt that way when he returned.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was bored, so he decided to log into his facebook account. He browses through his wall and saw some of his friends' picture spending their time happily. He felt empty as he was not in neither of that time. He opened up few more website, hoping that there will be some anime or movie or manga for him to watch or read, but there's was none that interest him. He shut down his computer, looks up into the ceiling and sighed.

After awhile, he still bored and this time, he decided to take a stroll. He grabs his jacket and ipod. He plugged on his earphone and leaves the house. While he was taking his time leisurely, he looks up at the sky. It was filled with stars. A faint smiles can be seen. He continues walking, humming the music he listens to, and then he stopped by the park. He bought a can of coffee and sat on the swing, and look up at the sky, but this time a smile was not seen instead tears were seen. He wiped away his tears when he felt a droplet of water on his hands. He didn't know why he was crying. He was not sad; he was only bored and a little lonely.

He finished off his drinks and walked back to his house. When he reaches his home, the feeling when he was at the park returned. He finally understands why he felt that way. It was his duty, his responsibility on the life of his subordinate and his friends. He was sad and lonely, as his friends were no longer by his side. They all were afraid of him.

The time he opened his eyes next day, he will have to face the same thing for the rest of his life. Sooner or later, he knew he will break apart. This is his fate as Decimo.

* * *

><p><strong>I was feeling empty when I wrote this fic. I don't why I felt this way but... I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry, for getting emotional and any grammatical mistake. Thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It's been years since that night. He no longer the same person and without his friends, his family by his side, things became worse. He closes his heart and is emotionless. The only thing that remains the same is his resolve to protect his family from any harm.

_*__Flashback__*_

One day, he receives an invitation to a meeting by the Miliefiore family. He decided to go to the meeting with only two guardians, the Mist and the Cloud. Tsuna was shown the way to the boss office by a man around his age with red hair and wear spec. Both the guardians were asked to wait next door while both the boss discussing something important. The Cloud disagrees of letting Tsuna went inside alone but his objection was futile. As when Tsuna make up his mind, no one could change his mind.

As Tsuna step inside the room and the door closed, he felt unpleasant and yet on the same time relieve. It was a silent for a moment and suddenly a gunshot was heard. Both the guardian waiting at the next door immediately rushes to the room.

Both the guardians were in shocked with what they saw. Tsuna was standing there holding a gun. His hand covered with blood but instead of trembling with fear like he used to, there were no emotion shown on his face. He just glances on the body lying in front of him lifeless.

_*__End of flashback__*_

Since that moment, every single person in the Vongola began to avoid having any eye contact with him. Tsuna was isolated by all of them including his guardians. The only time he was visited by someone was during the day when they were given a mission or had done their mission, while at night he was alone in his room, and sometime spending his night below a tree at the garden. This repeated for years until he reaches 30 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Actually this story should ended in the previous chapter but after asking my freinds opinion, I decided to continue it. ^^<strong>

**But now, I'm uncertain if I should continue with it. **

**Lastly, thank you for reading. I apologize for any grammatical mistake I did this time. Review and critics are welcomed... =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to continue the story, but the ending is still blur... **

**So,please enjoy the continuation... ^^**

* * *

><p>He finally broke at the age of 30. He could no longer suppress the wild beast inside him. He eliminates anyone that will pose any harm to his family. When Tsuna realized from the killing he did in those past years, he's terrified with it. He immediately locked himself in his room and refuses to meet anyone. He feared that he would lose control and hurt his friends, no, his precious family.<p>

But no one seems to care why Tsuna acted that way; in fact, they actually felt relieved with it. As they did not need to feel nervous or fear when they need to report to Tsuna. On the other hand, when the remaining of the family that Tsuna eliminate heard this news, they were glad as he no longer guarded by his guardians and this was best opportunity to strike an attack.

**. . .**

Tsuna opened his windows and felt the cold breeze on his face. Suddenly, he felt a presence that someone in the mansion. He grabs his guns and knife before jumping down from his balcony. The enemy noticed Tsuna, and surrounded him immediately.

When Tsuna saw them, there was a smirk in his face. The enemies felt insulted and charged towards him. He eliminates them swiftly. His face covered with blood, and yet, he could still smile while surrounded by corpses.

He looked up into the sky, suddenly, he felt something teary in his. He was crying. The feelings, the emotion he suppressed for all these years just broke out. "Please… Someone please put an end to me… I… I'm afraid… that someday I will hurt my precious family… Please end this fate…" he mumbled.

He quickly took out his knife, as he heard footsteps approaching him, and charge on the person with his full speed. Then, the moonlight shine on the approaching person, revealing the identity, Tsuna immediately threw his knife away.

* * *

><p><strong>Is the ending ending suck? Review, critics and ideas are warmly most welcome... =3 <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

As the moonlight shine on the person, revealing her as the one and only female guardian. Thanks to Tsuna quick action, she was not hurt in any way but her knees buckled. She was trembling with fear. Tsuna tried to calm her down. Telling her everything was fine but as he approaches her, she flinched.  
>He pulled back his hand and asks her to leave him alone. She realizes that she just hurt his feeling but she was just too scared of him to say anything.<p>

As she tried to get up, a gunshot fired at her. Tsuna push her to the side and took the bullet instead. But before he collapse, he threw a pocket knife at the enemy and hit the enemy on the head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for attacking you just now. Are you hurt?" he asked ignoring his deep wound.

She quickly ran towards him to check on his wound. He took the shot on the abdomen and the bleeding isn't stopping. Tsuna look at her and said, "I'm glad that you're unharmed. Don't cry. Everything and everyone will be alright now".

She laid him down and went to find some help. Tsuna look at her, disappearing from the sight, then he look up into the sky that is slowly brightening. It's almost dawn. Tsuna put a pressure on his wound and gets up. She came back with several other guardians. They were all in shocked to see blood and corpses everywhere but there's no sign of Tsuna. They quickly went to search for him.

Finally, all of them thought of one place and gather at that place. From far, they saw a figure leaning against the tree but it was too dark for them to identified whom is it. They run towards the tree hoping Tsuna was there resting and their wish came true. He was there but they were too late. It was just an empty shell with no soul in it. He passed with a smile in face but sorrow was in their face.

They realized that they had lost him for good. It was too late to realize how big he has sacrificed for them, and apologize for what they did in the past and present. As tears flow down their cheek, shout of despair and regrets could be heard.

How long has it been since the last time they accompanied him and see him smile? They are nothing they can do now but mourn for his death and regret for all the rest of their life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for it told me a while to update it as I was busy with the college life. Is the ending suck? And I would like to know if the action part suck as well as it is my first time putting action into words. ^^<strong>

**Hope you enjoy the story till the end. R&R are most welcome. Thank you for spending your time reading this fanfic. **


	5. Sequel OMAKE : TREASURE

On one summer morning, two children were running around at the garden. Suddenly one of them called her brother to check out the tree behind the mansion which seems a very nice place to cool off. They race each other to the tree and the brother won the race.

It was really a nice place. They were very happy with their founding. The brother climb up the tree and decided to take his nap there, then suddenly, the sister called for him.

"O-nii-chan, can you come down for a moment?" shout the sister.

"What!" said the brother.

"Just come down, will you? Please…?" said the sister again.

The brother came down and the sister showed him something unusual to the place. There was a carving on the tree bark. _"For those who found this, my precious treasure will be given to you. Just look around and you shall find the treasure."_

"Treasure?" said both of them looking each other with excitement.

"Let's look for it. The treasure," said the brother and the sister agreed.

They look up and low, search everywhere but couldn't found the treasure. As the two wanting to give up, the brother thought of one place they haven't search for. He whispers the place at his sister's ear and the sister cheers up. She went inside and took out two shovels. Both of them start digging from the place they saw the carving.

After digging for some time, they found a box that had rusted. Feeling happy with their finding, they brought the box to show it to their mother. The mother was surprise to find her children covered in dirt. When they show their mother the box, the mother just giggled and asks them to open the box. There was nothing inside but a photo. The mother was shock when she took a better glance of the photo. She covered her mouth and tears flow down her cheek, as the box fell on the floor.

"PAPA! PAPA! COME QUICK. MAMA'S CRYING!" both of the children shout.

"Mama, why are you crying?" ask the sister.

"Are you angry with us coming back covered with dirt?" ask the brother.

"No. I'm alright sweetie. This is a happy tear. I'm very happy and proud with you two," said the mother as she hugs them.

"Dear, what happened? Why are you crying?" ask the father.

"Nothing happened. Just felt nostalgic all of sudden when I saw this photo," said the mother as she passed the photo to her husband.

When the father took the photo from the mother, he was shock with the message written on it. "Tsuna," he mumbled as tears flow down his cheek as well. He hugs his family as he holds the photo and turned it around when he realize there's a message behind it.

"_If you had found this precious treasure, it must mean I had gone from this world. Let me tell you , the most important in life was not money, fame nor power but people who believe you, supports you when you are sad, and laugh with you during your most happiest moment. This is treasure is known as bonds. And to those who found my treasure, could you tell them this message, "__Grazie, la mia famiglia più caro e prezioso.__" Thank you. "_

In the photo, is a boy with spiky brown hair and caramel eyes standing in the middle smiling, surrounded by his precious family, the Rain, the Storm, the Cloud, the Sun, the Mist and the Lightning.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan, can show Papa where did Tsu-chan and Tsu-kun find this picture?" ask the father.<p>

"Sure. Follow me," said the daughter as she ran to the backward, to the tree.

"Papa, I find it here," said the daughter, waving her hand to the father.

When the father saw his daughter standing below the tree, he felt a throbbing pain in his hearts. As the daughter call out to him, the pain he feel become stronger. It was as if his friend, no his precious friend and boss, Tsunayoshi, was calling out to him from there. That tree was a very special place for him, as its planted byhim, the other guardians and Tsuna. It was also the last place he saw Tsuna smile forever, as well as it is also the place where he slept for eternity.

* * *

><p>* <em>Grazie, la mia famiglia più caro e prezioso<em>_. = _Thank you, my precious and dearest family.

**The sequel for "Fate of Decimo". The i****dentity of the parents is up to your imagination. Tsu-chan (Tsukuyo) is the daughter, Tsu-kun (Tsuna) is the son. Hope you like it. Sorry for all the **grammatical** mistake I made. R&R are welcomed. Thanks.**

**p.s/ Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. **


End file.
